Question: Simplify the expression. $(-5x^{2})(-3x^{4}+5x^{3}-4x)$
Explanation: First use the distributive property. $ - 5 x^2 (-3 x^4) - 5 x^2 (5 x^3) - 5 x^2 (-4 x) $ Simplify. $15x^{6}-25x^{5}+20x^{3}$